Alice
Alice Alice is the main character in the manga Lunar: Childhood's End. Little is known about Alice, as the manga is short (seven chapters) and her backstory isn't discussed thoroughly. She is the daughter of Xenobia's little sister and a human male, making her half demon and half human. Her abilities as a demon aren't touched upon very often, but she seems to have a limitless amount of potential. The Xenobia seen in Childhood's End is only a figment of the fear that exists within Alice, as she says so herself. However, after being defeated, Xenobia does not disappear, which could mean that Alice has the ability to solidify her thoughts. She is also able to cast magic without chants or any other device to help. A small reference to her was added in remakes of Lunar: Eternal Blue, in handwriting found in a book within the Vane Library. She denies the book's statement that absolutely none of the Vile Tribe would prefer a peaceful coexistence with the rest of humanity. However, the Working Designs translation changed the signed name from Alice to her mother Phacia, as the manga has not been released outside Japan and Phacia was given recognition in Silver Star Story Complete. Her Life Before Childhood's End Before the manga, Alice is cared for by her aunt and uncle. Her mother died when she was still younger, and her father left. Her favorite place to visit is Taben's peak, since she has heard many stories about the structure and it brings her peace to be there. During The Story At the start of the manga, Alice notices a dragon (Later to be seen as Ruby) that flies toward Taben's Peak, and rides off on her bike to investigate. Once she arrives, she meets Hiro and Ruby, the prior whom saves her from a falling rock...supposedly. She soon passes out and is carried home by Hiro. Soon after a conversation with him that night, she rides back to Machine Mountain where Xenobia is waiting. Xenobia then destroys Meribia, Alice's home, saying that it was Alice's power that did it and runs off with an armored person, whom she addresses as Ghaleon. After returning to the town that was mostly decimated by the occurring blast, Alice's aunt and uncle ask her to leave the town. Hiro catches up to her soon after and comforts her, inviting her to travel with himself and Ruby. Shortly after these events, they meet up with Jean and the rest of the caravan. Jean gives them a lift to the next town, where she was going to meet Ronfar to take him to Vane. She is sent to buy the groceries from the market in exchange with Ruby. When it begins to rain, she takes shelter and is soon escorted by Ronfar back to the caravan. Durring the night, Ghaleon comes to try and take a sleeping Alice away, but is fended off by Jean, Hiro, and Ronfar. She awakens afterwards, wondering what happened. Jean soothes her back to sleep, but she appears to figure it out on her own. After this, Hiro, Ruby, and Alice leave the caravan, Alice yelling at Jean that she doesn't like her or Ronfar. This is a lie, as Jean points out, so that Alice can distance herself from the rest of them. Hiro and Alice are once again confronted by Ghaleon, accompanied by Xenobia. Xenobia tells Hiro that the girl is a demon, even though Alice begs her not to, scared that he'd hate her like everyone else. In exchange for Hiro's life, she says she'll let Xenobia take her. Ghaleon drops Hiro off a cliff anyway. Later, she is seen in a castle with Xenobia and Ghaleon. She is rescued by Hiro (whom was rescued by Ronfar and Jean), Ronfar, and Lemina and taken to Dragonship Destiny, where Jean and Leo take care of her. She talks with Jean, who tells her it doesn't matter that Alice is part demon, only that she's very special to the group. She soon tells Jean that she's responsible for the troubles that they are now facing and wants to help, so Jean tells Leo to take them to the castle. Once they arrive, Xenobia starts to tell everyone Alice's backstory, about how she was a half demon and why her family was chased out of their home village. Alice had taken a fall, and was near death. Her mother used a healing spell without the use of a chant, which reveals her as a demon. The villagers chased the family away, and shortly after, the mother died. Alice's father took her to her aunt and uncle's in Meribia, and then left for unknown reasons. After this explanation, "Ghaleon's" helmet is knocked from his armor, and it is revealed to be Alice's father. Xenobia tells her that she took him to add to her sadness, and increase the girl's power to help her in destroying the human race. After being defeated by Alice, Xenobia explains that she was just the embodiment of the fear that Alice possessed, claiming that since that fear was gone, she was now going to disappear. Alice rejects this idea, leading Xenobia to question why she would be fearful of her passing when she seemed to hate her so much. Suddenly, Xenobia in turn cares about her niece and desperately wishes to see her live and realize her dreams. An apparition of the true Ghaleon arrives to take Xenobia, disappearing into light together. After returning home to Meribia with her father, he explains to all of them that he was going on a journey to find a way to seal Alice's power, as that seemed to be the reason why her mother was always saddened and had to hide. After Hiro and Ruby leave, Alice tells her father that Hiro was her first love and that it was alright he was leaving. She simply quotes the phrase "You never get your first love" and that she was glad it was Hiro. Category:Childhood's End Category:Manga Category:Vile Tribe